


Still Fallin'

by Sugaandspice



Series: Future Haikyuu!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mild Smut, Still Fallin by Hunter Hayes, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugaandspice/pseuds/Sugaandspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi and Koshi are married but not much has changed since high school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Fallin'

Koshi pulled into the driveway and sighed. He'd been woken up by screaming at 4 that morning and couldn't go back to sleep. On top of that he had a seemingly endless list of errands to run. It was nearly 5 and he had finally finished everything. Koshi sighed. The car was full of groceries that he had to get inside and he still had to make dinner. He turned off the car and got out. He walked up to the house and unlocked the door. 

"I'm home!" He called, walking into the house.

He looked up and locked eyes with his husband who was in the middle of jumping from the couch to the love seat. His face went pale and he froze like a deer caught in headlights. He knew he had been caught.

"Daichi." Koshi said, trying to remain calm. "What the hell are you doing?"

"The floor is lava!" He cried.

"What?"

"Dad is playing with us!" Takeshi cried.

Koshi sighed. 

"What have I told you about jumping on the furniture?"

"You never said anything." Daichi said.

Koshi rolled his eyes.

"I never thought I'd have to tell you." He mumbled.

"Sorry Daddy." Aiya said. "We wanted to play and Dad agreed."

Koshi sighed.

"Just get down before you hurt yourself."

The little girl nodded and climbed down from the back of the couch. Daichi sat down on the arm of the chair and Koshi looked at him.

"Off." 

"I'm not a dog."

"Just get up and help me carry in the groceries."

Daichi got up and began to walk towards Koshi.

"Why are dads fighting?" Aiya whispered.

"I don't know." Takeshi whispered back.

Daichi put his hand on Koshi's back.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm just stressed. I've been up since 4 because Aiya had a nightmare and I couldn't go back to sleep. I've been running errands all day and I still have to make dinner and it's frustrating when I come home and the kids are doing the exact thing I've told them numerous times not to do and you're encouraging it!"

Daichi sighed and turned Koshi to face him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I just wanted to play with them."

"So play a board game."

"I know, we should have. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, just-" Koshi shook his head. "Nevermind. It's fine. Just get some groceries."

Daichi nodded and grabbed some of the bags, following Koshi back into the house. Koshi went back out to get more and Daichi stayed to talk to their kids. 

"Daddy's had a rough day today, okay?" He whispered, kneeling down in front of the couch. "And he didn't like that we were jumping on the furniture so I want you to say sorry, okay?"

The children nodded.

"And we're going to all make dinner so Daddy doesn't have to."

"Okay."

Daichi stood up and Koshi came back in, mumbling under his breath. Daichi frowned and went to grab the groceries from his husband. He took them to the kitchen and Koshi sighed.

"Daddy!" The kids cried, running towards him. "Daddy, we're sorry." 

They hugged his legs and he smiled, kneeling down to hug them back.

"We just wanted to play and the lava game is fun." Takeshi said. 

"I know sweetie, but I don't want you to hurt yourself." Koshi said.

"Sorry Daddy."

Koshi smiled and kissed their heads then stood up. He walked to the kitchen where Daichi stopped him. He put his hands on Koshi’s shoulders and smiled.

"Go take a bath." He said. "Relax."

"I have to make dinner."

"No, the kids and I will make dinner. You go relax."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll bring you some tea shortly."

Koshi smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips gently to Daichi's.

"Thank you."

Daichi smiled and Koshi left to go upstairs. He drew himself a bath and settled into the tub, leaning his head back on the wall and closing his eyes.  A few minutes later Daichi knocked on the door and came into the bathroom. Koshi opened his eyes and smiled up at him. Daichi handed him a cup of tea and sat down on the toilet seat.

"You're a good dad." He said. "I'm sorry I make things harder for you sometimes."

"Don't be." Koshi said. "It's how marriage works."

He chuckled softly.

"And at least we're better than Kageyama and Hinata. Those two fought at their own wedding."

Daichi laughed.

"But they love each other and that's what matters."

"As do we."

"Well you might but-"

"Daichi!" Koshi cried.

He got his hand wet and flicked water at him.

"Hey!"

"That's what you get."

Daichi laughed and leaned down, kissing Koshi’s head.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            When Koshi got out of the bath he tried off and walked back into his bedroom. He pulled on a pair of boxers and sweatpants then opened Daichi’s drawers to find a shirt. He slipped it on and hugged his body slightly before going back downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and took a breath in.

            “It smells great in here.” He said.

            He rinsed his teacup out and put it in the dishwasher. Daichi turned around, wrapping his arms around Koshi’s waist.

            “Are you wearing by volleyball shirt from university?” Daichi asked.

            “Maybe.”

            “Are you ever going to stop stealing my shirts?”

            “Will you every stop asking me that?”

            “Only when you answer.

            “We’ve been married for seven years.”

            “You started taking them after we started dating for six months.”

            “Exactly.” Koshi grinned.

            “That’s not an answer.” Daichi laughed.

            “Is too.”

            Koshi smiled and pecked Daichi’s lips.

            “Daddy!” Aiya cried, running over to Koshi.

            He bent down and picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Daichi went back to cooking and Aiya looked at Koshi.

            “Daddy, how did you meet Dad?”

            He glanced up at Daichi and smiled.

            “Well,” he began. “We were fifteen and had just started high school. We were in the same classes and both joined the volleyball team.”

            “What’s balleyball?” Aiya asked. “Is that what Uncle Noya likes to play?”

            “Okay, who told them to call Nishinoya Uncle Noya?” Koshi asked.

            Daichi laughed.

            “Probably Yuu.”

            “I did not!” Koshi cried.

            “No, not you as in you, Yuu as in Nishinoya.”

            Koshi blushed.

            “Oh.”

            “Didn’t we tell them to call Asahi uncle though?”

            “Yes, but they aren’t married.”

            “Seriously?”

            “He’s too anxious to ask.”

            “Daddy!” Aiya cried.

            “What?”

            “Finish the story!”

            “Okay, okay.”

            Koshi sat Aiya down in her chair and began to set the table.

            “Both of us were on the team and we sat together on the bus rides to away games and that’s how we became friends.”

            “Was it love at first sight?” Takeshi asked.

            “Yes.” Daichi said.

            Koshi stopped and looked up at Daichi.

            “Really?”

            The brunette nodded.

            “You walked into class on the first day and someone dropped something and I watched you help them and then you smiled and I knew right then that was the end of me.”

            Koshi smiled.

            “Then you sat down next to me and I asked to borrow a pencil just so I could talk to you. I was sure that your voice was the greatest sound that I had ever heard.” Daichi told him. “Then when you walked into the gym I just about lost it.”

            Koshi laughed.

            “I was just glad to see a familiar face.”

            “So how did you date then?” Takeshi asked, climbing into his chair.

            “Well we didn’t know it at the time but we had both been talking to Uncle Asahi about the other one.” Koshi said. “And one day after practice he locked us in the clubroom together. I started freaking out about being stuck in the room with him and Dad said “what, you hate me that much?” and I said “no, quite the opposite.” And he just froze and looked at me he said “wait, you like me?” and I said yes.”

            Takeshi laughed.

            “You confessed to Dad in a closet?”

            “Daddy, that’s not very romantic.” Aiya giggled.

            “That’s why he isn’t the romantic one.” Daichi said.

            Koshi rolled his eyes.

            “Anyways, Dad said he liked me too and he asked me on a date and we’ve been together ever since.”

            “That’s a long time. That’s like…” Aiya held up two hands. “More than this many!”

            Koshi chuckled softly and ruffled her hair.

            “It is a long time.” He said.

            Daichi finished cooking and put the food on the table.

            “Daddy, do I have to date a boy?” Aiya asked. “You did and Uncle Asahi is dating Uncle Noya. Does everybody date boys?”

            Koshi glanced up to Daichi.

            “Well you’re only four so I don’t want you worrying about dating or any of that for a long time.” Koshi said. “But when you do then you can date whoever you’d like. Dad and I will always love you.”

            Daichi sat down next to Koshi and smiled.

            “So what’s for dinner?”

            “Spaghetti and meatballs.”

            “You do know we had pasta last night, right?”

            “I know, but it’s all I know how to cook.”

            “Which is why I do all the cooking.”

            “I know, but you were tired so I did it.”

            “I know and I appreciate that.”

            Koshi leaned over and kissed Daichi’s cheek.

            “Ew.” Aiya giggled.

            Daichi laughed softly. He glanced at Koshi as he helped Aiya get her food and smiled. They really had been together for a long time, but he’d do all over again if he could. He wouldn’t trade his family for anything.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Koshi was lying on his side in bed flipping through channels when the door opened and Daichi came in.

            “So,” he said. “It’s Friday night and we have nowhere to be tomorrow. The dishes are done, the kids are in bed, we’re alone. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

            Daichi smirked, crawling up onto the bed by Koshi.

            “The Bachelor.” Koshi said.

            Daichi groaned.

            “That’s not what I was thinking at all.”

            Koshi laughed and Daichi wrapped his arm around his waist.

            “Shhh.” Koshi said. “Hold me and watch TV.”

            “But I don’t want to watch TV.”

            Koshi patted his hand gently and rolled onto his back.

            “Then let’s talk.”

            “About what?”

            “Well I was thinking about what we told Aiya and Takeshi.” Koshi said. “We really have been together for a long time. We’ve been together longer than the kids have been alive. Adding their ages together, I mean. We met when we were fifteen and now we’re thirty and we’ve been married for seven years and we have a house and two beautiful children.”

            “You’re not dumping me now, are you?” Daichi joked.

            “No, of course not.” Koshi said. “I was just thinking about it all because I can’t even think of a day where I was not in love with you. We had been dating for a month when I told you that I loved you and I’ve only fallen more in love with you as time has gone on.”

            “You’re—”

            “Shhh, no, let me finish.”

            Daichi nodded and Koshi continued.

            “You would think that after fifteen years that I would have you memorized and while I do know everything about you, you still keep me on the edge. You still surprise me treat me like I’m some precious flower.”

            “Well you are a precious flower.”

            Koshi smiled and kissed Daichi gently.

            “And like that, whenever you talk to me, I can’t look away and I hold onto every word like it’s the first one when we were back in high school and you asked to borrow a pencil. Some people, once they get married, they think that they don’t need to do little things anymore but I still hold your hand almost every day and your kiss still makes my heart soar and fills my stomach with butterflies.”

            He sighed softly.

            “We’ve been through a lot but it’s been fifteen years and I’m still falling for you. I fall more and more in love with you every single day.” Koshi said.

            Daichi smiled, brushing the tears out of his eyes.

            “You’re an angel, Koshi.” He murmured. “The love of my life.”

            Koshi smiled.

            “I love you, Daichi Sawamura.”

            “I love you too, Koshi Sawamura.”

            Daichi grinned and leaned in, pressing his lips to Koshi’s. It quickly escalated from there and Daichi rolled over onto Koshi, his tongue slipping into the other’s mouth. Daichi ran a hand up Koshi’s shirt and Koshi ran his down Daichi’s back. Koshi let out a soft moan and wrapped his legs around Daichi’s waist. He slipped his hands down Daichi’s pajamas and squeezed his ass gently. Koshi started to push Daichi’s boxers down and there was a knock at the door. Koshi stopped and groaned softly.

            “I love our children, but they have such horrible timing.”

            Daichi laughed softly. He kissed Koshi softly and then rolled back over. He pulled him close again and Koshi cuddled into his chest.

            “What is it?” Daichi asked.

            The door opened and Aiya walked in rubbing her eyes.

            “Daddy, I had a nightmare.”

            “Why does she always come to you?” Daichi asked.

            “Mother knows best.” Koshi joked.

            Daichi laughed and kissed his head.

            “Come on, Aiya, you can go back to sleep here.” Daichi said, patting the bed.

            Aiya crawled onto the bed and lay down next to Koshi. A moment later Takeshi ran in and crawled up next to Daichi. He sighed softly, a small smile spreading across his face. Both children fell asleep quickly and Koshi glanced up at Daichi. He kissed him gently then laid his head on his husband’s shoulder.

            Koshi glanced at his children and then at his husband. He sighed happily and closed his eyes. Not everything had worked out for him or Daichi in the past, but they were doing great now. They had a house and two beautiful children and they’re relationship was stronger than it had ever been. Koshi gets stressed sometimes, but he loves his family more than anything and he wouldn’t trade them for the world.

            “Goodnight, DaiDai.” Koshi murmured. “I love you.”

            Daichi chuckled softly.

            “Goodnight, Koshi.” Daichi said. “I love you too.”


End file.
